The invention relates to a mounting plate for the adjustable mounting of the supporting arm of a hinge on the wall of a cabinet. It is manufactured, at least in an upper portion facing the supporting arm, with an inverted U-shaped cross section by stamping from sheet metal. It has a tap at its cabinet-interior end for a screw for fastening the supporting arm, and an open-ended longitudinal slot at its outer end, into which there can be inserted a neck of reduced diameter on a threaded spindle, which is provided on the bottom end, adjacent the mounting plate, of a threaded portion screwed into a tap in the supporting arm; the end of the neck remote from the threaded portion bears a holding head of enlarged diameter, and the length of the neck section is greater than the thickness of the sheet-metal used in making the mounting plate. The invention relates also to a method for manufacturing same. Such mounting plates manufactured from metal strip material in a series of successive punching and pressing operations are growing in popularity in comparison with mounting .plates manufactured by injection molding from plastic and by pressure casting from metal alloys, because they have considerably greater strength than plastic mounting plates and appreciably lower weight than pressure-cast mounting plates, while offering at least equal strength and accordingly lower manufacturing cost. Furthermore, if the mounting plates are manufactured from spring metal it is possible by means of appropriate design to make use of the spring properties in catch mechanisms. Such use is published, for example, in German Patent Disclosure Document OS 38 03 830, which discloses a two-member mounting plate whose upper member is made from sheet metal and can be snapped onto the bottom member by means of two integral resilient tongues, although it is very easily detached by squeezing the tongues together and then removing it from the bottom member, together, if desired, with a support arm held on the upper part. The adjustable mounting of the supporting arm of a cabinet hinge on the mounting plate, or on an upper mounting plate member, is performed on the one hand by the screws driven into the tap in the cabinet-interior end portion and tightly locking the supporting arm on the mounting plate, also in a positively interlocking manner by means of serrations or the like, and on the other hand by a spindle whose threaded shaft is threaded into a tap in the forward end part of the supporting arm, while it is made longitudinally adjustable on the mounting plate by providing on the mounting-plate end of the threaded shaft an unthreaded neck section of reduced diameter, which then merges with a holding head of larger diameter. The neck section is inserted into a slot of sufficient width to accommodate it, that is open at the front end and displaceable within the length of the slot, but secured against lifting away from the mounting plate. It is clear that the neck section must be matched to the width of the slot not only in its diameter bu also in its length to the thickness of the material in the web of the arm in order to avoid unacceptable free play between the neck section--and hence the supporting arm, and the mounting plate in the front supporting arm area. Threaded spindles with a neck section and a holding head for the adjustable attachment of the hinge's supporting arm are used by hinge manufacturers also for mounting the supporting arms on mounting plates of plastic and diecast metal. The hinge manufacturers have sized the various mounting plates, and the means for fastening the supporting arms, i.e., the threaded spindles, as well, so that the supporting arms of hinges can be mounted in the same manner on mounting plates of plastic, die-cast metal or sheet metal. But the result is that the neck section of the threaded spindle has to be given a length corresponding to the wall thickness of the portion of plastic mounting plates laterally defining the slot. Since plastic has comparatively less strength than sheet metal, relatively great wall thicknesses must be provided in the slot area, i.e., the neck section of the threaded spindle has a given length, which heretofore has made it necessary for sheet-metal mounting plates to be made of a sheet-metal having a thickness corresponding approximately to the length of the neck section of the threaded spindles. From the viewpoint of strength, mounting plates of sheet metal of such thickness were then, as a rule, oversize. Making them of thinner sheet metal, however, was impossible because then special threaded spindles with shorter neck sections would have had to be used, which would have made impossible the optional mounting of the hinge supporting arms on mounting plates of different materials.
Consequently, it is the object of the invention to offer a mounting plate or part of a mounting plate manufactured by stamping, which is made of sheet-metal material of reduced thickness, and nevertheless permits a strong and tight mounting of supporting arms of hinges, wherein the threaded spindle serving for mounting them in the area of the longitudinal slot in the web of the mounting plate remains unchanged, i.e., permits the supporting arm to be mounted on mounting plates of different materials.